


Darksentry/spiritshipping police au

by Spiritsncrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Captivity, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsncrystals/pseuds/Spiritsncrystals
Summary: Judai and johan are the best junior cops domino City's police force has and the perfect team even praised for their ability to crack cases together, nobody not even them think they'll ever get separated but will it remain that way or will fate turn against them?





	1. Their past equilibrium

Domino city's police force was quite successful but their more younger junior cops seemed to be their success. Particularly one duo of two young teenage boys a teal haired boy with emerald eyes and seemed to be the more thinker of the two called Johan Andersen, and his partner a shorter brunette haired boy with hazel eyes who seemed to be the more actionactive of the two but yet clumsy from time to time named Judai Yuki. They seemed to be perfect partners work wise and romantically too as pretty much most of the other cops said they had to have something between them. Since they first met and were partnered they had been successful and inseparable they seemed to manage to crack down on most things they were tasked with. Their superiors seemed to think highly of them too as they had never considered changing their partners they worked together greatly and they both loved it. However nobody would've been aware that it could all change with a new case soon to arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the first chapter is the shortest of them all currently.  
But it just gives a bit of an insight of what things were like before the events of this fic happened
> 
> And where's Sakimu in this first chapter you ask? Well. Not in the first one but you'll see him soon ;)


	2. Unexpected partner change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendousha Sakimu has had his eye on Judai for quite some time now, but he's had enough of just sitting around now he's going to use his rank/the fact that he's a higher up. to his advantage to try and change things in a way that nobody expected

One of the higher up cops had had their eye on the two for quite some time particularly on Judai. His name was Sakimu Sendousha quite a tall man with scarlet eyes and fluffy longer teal hair compared to Johan's. His was in a small pony tail at the end, something about the brunette attracted sakimu. For a boy judai did seem pretty cute but there was an erge to be with Judai and it was a good thing Sakimu was pretty well respected he thought he might be able to do something about it and get things working to his advantage. He smirked as he took a seat among a few of the higher ups and those in charge they seemed pretty calm but their tone came out pretty serious "Well sakimu? What did you want to discuss" one of the men in charge asked the tealette who simply replied "it's simple really I'd like to request for Judai, Yuki Judai to work with me from now on~" that had started a bit of shock and mumor around the room everyone was quite surprised to hear that they all knew how well Judai and Johan worked together and now Sakimu was suggesting to split them to have Judai work with him now? One of the females calmly enquired "But Why would you want to change his Current partner Johan Andersen they work together excellently why would you want to divide two people who work so perfectly together?" sakimu had taken that into mind when thinking about this it would be difficult to convince people to split them but he did have a reply "Yes I'm fully Aware of how Well he gets on with Andersen... but there's a limit to how far Andersen can take him while if you were to put him with me i can increase his experience and skills a lot more~" there was brief debate around the room for a moment did they really want to do something that might end up being dearly regretted later? Finally another man put his hand up to silence the room "This is a Very Risky Decision that's been made Sakimu but Very Well we'll see how this partnering goes for now but will he be able to keep to your rates?"  
The scarlet eyed man just continued to smirk "oh don't worry I'll protect him and take him under my wing i can assure you that you won't regret this~♪ and thank you for your time" he then got up and walked out the room feeling very pleased with himself with a very prideful smirk plastered right across his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say Sakimu was comming soon didn't i?
> 
> And y'all are either gonna end up loving him or hating him for the things he may do in this au  
Or you'll end up hating me for writing it 
> 
> But that's ok :)  
Bc it's freee real estate


	3. Hello's and goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as rumours of a new case start to emerge with the favourite duo eager to try and crack at it an unexpected presence with the lutenant is required only for them to be informed they're changing partners?

Rumors of a new case had spread quickly a number of various master thefts had been happening recently as a bunch of valuable and priceless things had been stolen by an unknown thief. 

This news had reached both Judai and Johan's ears and both seemed pretty excited to try and get to the bottom of this "It seems like this might be a tricky criminal to catch if the space in between the thefts is quite small but limited evidence has been found." judai said to johan confidentially and the teal nodded in return "Right but that hasn't put us off before has it and it shouldn't do now and besides if we work together as usual we should be able to solve it eventually" both boys were quite confident they knew that they had eachothers backs and they would eventually figure it out like they usually do.

It was then the door opened to a short younger adult (around the age of 18) with silvery grey hair and blue eyes "sorry if I'm interrupting anything but the lutenant wants to see you both now" both Judai and Johan looked at eachother in confusion for a moment before following the shorter peer "Johan do you know what this is about?" judai whispered in johan's ear he had no clue to why the lutenant wanted to see them both but he hoped that they weren't in trouble. Johan merely shook his head to say that he didn't either they soon entered the lutenant's office to find the lutenant sitting at his desk whilst sakimu was leaning against the wall twirling a lock of his hair to break awkward silence johan nervously asked "You wanted to see us sir?" the lutenant was quite the guy. Tall with short brown hair Lutenant Seto Kaiba of domino city. "yes i did but there was a meeting that took place earlier today about trying something and shockingly the result was going forward with it so we're re assigning you both to different partners." both boys looked shocked and heart broken no one had ever split them before because everyone knew how well the two worked together even the guy with the grey hair was surprised to hear this. "Andersen. From now on your new partner is Phoenix." kaiba said gesturing a hand over to the grey haired guy who walked over to johan "Edo, Phoenix Edo." edo then held his hand out to johan to shake his hand to which johan obliged to moving his focus towards judai kaiba continued on "Yuki. Don't get too over your head at this but we're partnering you with one the more higher up cops-" before he could finish sakimu butted in and made his way towards judai "I don't need you to introduce myself for me kaiba" the scarlett eyed man caressed judai's soft warm cheek making the brunette blush slightly whilst he was gazing directly into his scarlet eye's "Hello Jūdai~ I'm Sendousha Sakimu, but you can just call me Sakimu~♪ I've been looking forward to working with you for a long time I'm your new partner and i'll make sure i take extra good care of you~" kaiba meerly rolled his eyes at sakimu's interuption "i suggest you start sorting your stuff out today and getting to know your new partners slightly better then properly start tomorrow anyways that's all you can go now." 

The four walked out of the room towards where Judai and Johan had been based but before johan could start gathering his things judai immediately pulled him into a hug "I'm gonna miss not being around you as much now" Johan found himself blushing to that but returned the hug "well we have our numbers too but be careful" he then quietly whispered in his ear "if he hurts you in any way or form let me know." since walking into the same room as sakimu he felt something uneasy and strange about him and he didn't exactly trust sakimu's word on looking after judai.  
Judai on the other hand was rather confused why would they partner him with one of the higher ups? If they were going to do that then he thought johan was more worthy and skilled than himself to be partnered with one. Small talk occurred whilst the 4 helped sort out johan's things then once done Judai and Johan shared another hug before saying goodbye once both Johan and Edo were out of the room Sakimu burst into a smile "I'm sure we'll get on dearly well jūdai~♥"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah long story short in this verse kaiba isn't the ceo of kaiba Corp instead he's the lutenant of domino City's police force (basically he's the boss of it)
> 
> And i chose to put edo in because i quite like him (well after he stopped being an ass in s2) and I thought having him have interactions with johan would be interesting 
> 
> Also note that the next two chapters have the same name but are two different perspectives you'll know who's it's in via brackets in the title


	4. Adjustment (Johan's side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has past since the partner change, and Johan's finding working with edo pretty well, except for one thing.
> 
> Maybe the two have some things to confess, including concern that johan has for judai, and maybe something else.

A week had passed since the re assigning had happened. Johan had found his new partner Edo Phoenix easy to work with although one thing stood between them.

Edo was not Judai and Edo knew he wasn't "You really do miss working with him don't you?" he inquiried making johan turn his head and smile slightly a small blush on his face "i do..Nothing against you of course " Edo smirked at the teals response and the fact that the teal was blushing "so there was something between you wasn't there?" that made johan go red "W-what?! N-no no no we're just really good best friends that's all.." 

The way he said it hinted they were more than that way more. Edo relaxed the smirk into a calmer smile "so neither of you has confessed yet?" johan shook his head still as red as before, Edo expected this. "well you're both shy to your feelings but let me suggest something don't let these partnerings get in the way of it even if you have to arrange to meet on your free days you are trying to keep in contact right?" Johan nodded but his expression became more serious "yes...But it's difficult and i have a feeling Judai's new partner Sakimu.. Might have a thing for judai aswell... But i don't trust him. When we were all in lutenant kaiba's office and in my old working room i felt an uneasy feeling about him i don't know what though but it told me that he wasn't trust worthy but on the topic of trust maybe..The culprit is someone within"  
Edo nodded to the idea "if we can find enough evidence that would be a pretty good idea and I'm guessing he's pretty high on your list of suspicions" johan firmly replied "yes..But until we can prove him..We can't really say anything i just hope he doesn't hurt Judai in any way.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can kinda tell that edo's kinda a wingman in this.
> 
> And I'll just put this out here now that johan and sakimu are supposed to kinda dislike each other/be rivals in this so all johan's suspicion is purely intentional for me
> 
> Anyways the next chapters got the same title however its judai's perspective


	5. Adjustment (Judai's side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week since the partner change well judai's experience with Sakimu is definitely something to him
> 
> But why does Sakimu have a motorcycle when judai's asked to meet him somewhere??

Judai's first week with sakimu was something. Sakimu had been really warm towards judai trying to be as helpful towards the brunette as he could as the work sakimu sometimes handled other than the cases tended to be more difficult and dangerous than the work judai was used to but now, they had only just managed to make a start on the master theft case and sakimu had asked judai to meet him somewhere?? 

Judai was half confused and half curious to why. When arriving at where told to he found sakimu standing there with a black and teal motorbike smirking whilst twirling his hair "you took your time to get here jūdai but that doesn't matter I'm just glad you're here now♪" judai looked at sakimu with confusion "S-sakimu..Why are we here?" sakimu walked towards judai stroking his hair before handing him a red helmet "we're going on a little investigating trip to hunt for some more evidence to the thefts that have been happening~ and we're taking my motorcycle to get there so you might wanna hold on to me tight unless you wanna fall off~" he then put his black helmet on and ushered for judai to follow him to the bike.

The brunette followed his partner putting the crimson helmet on and sitting behind him having his arms tightly tucked around Sakimu's waist this actually made sakimu blush wildly but he enjoyed it as he sped off with Judai holding on for his dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to use the motorcycle idea then feel free (it'd work great for putting saki in a 5ds timeline where judai's around or maybe not)
> 
> Its not a regret at all im glad i gave him a motorcycle bc it just makes Sakimu cooler (or something along those lines)


	6. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation leads judai and sakimu to somewhere judai recognises very well.

After the ride Judai was slightly shaken which caused Sakimu to see something very intriguing, Judai's eyes had become an orangey yellow and a deep bluey green but only for a moment, but this deeply intrigued sakimu he wanted to ask but felt like it wasn't the right time. The two then approached a closed store it was one of the stores that had recently had something stolen from it surprisingly it was a game shop a well known but small one "yugi-san's shop! It was one of the stores stolen from???" judai inquired as he knew the grandson of the stores owner pretty well as they had been a big influence in his life 

"hm? You know one of the owners?" sakimu was slightly curious to the brunettes inquirement but they both walked towards the store where a short young man with blond black and purple spiked hair was waiting with a small smile "i take it your here about the theft here right?"sakimu nodded "yes.. Do you mind if we take a look inside?" yugi nodded "if it helps you out then sure " the two then followed yugi inside the store. There was an awkward silence that followed before judai broke it asking "so what exactly was stolen from here?"yugi's expression dimmed "something dear to me..From someone i was very close with as well as a few priceless cards"

the two took in the information and searched around for a few bits of evidence but weren't very successful and they soon moved on to the other stores and had the same results before finding a strap of leather on the floor that judai picked up "well it's not much but so far it's our only hint" sakimu nodded stroking judai's hair again "yes you had a good eye to spot it I'm proud Jūdai" judai felt a bit flustered about it "it's nothing really..." 

It was late and dark so they decided to call it a day despite tomorrow being sakimu's off day he offered to take judai back "you sure you wanna do this sakimu? You really don't have to " sakimu smirked at judai "i don't mind at all jūdai~♪ not at all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be nice if yugi made a small cameo in the fic and i think you could probably tell that it was the puzzle box (and perhaps the god cards??) that were stolen
> 
> Anyways ill get back to uploading


	7. Teal with envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johan's suspicion of Sakimu is constantly rising but how much will it rise when Sakimu starts an argument between them???

With each passing day Johan's suspicion of sakimu seemed to grow. Something in his instincts told him that Sakimu could not be trusted and whilst suspicion grew concern and worry for Judai grew. He'd even seen Sakimu taking Judai back last night, and his gut told him that judai would not be safe with Sakimu. The emerald eyed boy's thoughts were interrupted by a voice that was not welcomed to johan's ears. "well if it isn't Andersen~. " The boy turned around to see Sakimu standing there with a slightly cautious smirk on his face it was supposed to be his off day as he was wearing a deep teal/turquoise leather jacket, a grey top, black jeans, earthly brown leather combat boots, a crimson choker and black fingerless leather gloves with straps coming off them. Johan was not pleased when he saw this face and gave a rather straight face to the leather dressed man and asked with a slight tone of sarcasm "what are you doing here isn't it supposed to be your off day or something?" Sakimu laughed slightly "am I not allowed to simply pickup something I left here yesterday I came here to get it" he could sense that johan didn't like him but he rather would play around with the emerald eyed boy than walk away. Johan's expression narrowed as he sharply responded "I don't trust you."

He was going to be honest and make it clear to the scarlet eyed man his detest of him and how he felt about Him but sakimu's cautious smirk remained it was like he was a hyena watching it's prey squirm "Why ever would you not trust me? Someone who is both older and a higher rank than you shouldn't that be a reason to trust your superior?" sakimu questioned the shorter haired teal he knew it probably wouldn't convince johan but he was enjoying playing around with him and felt that he needed to say that in order for him to enjoy this more. It was then that johan's expression and tone became more cross and annoyed "Not at all. Neither of that matters to trusting someone Sakimu, and if you hurt Judai in anyway or form I'll make sure you get what you deserve. " The mention of Judai had peaked Sakimu's interest up a great deal but he merely scoffed at Johan's so called threat "ha! Why would I ever want to hurt my Dear, Sweet, Brave and innocent partner Jūdai at all~? If anything I'd say you're jealous of me~ maybe even Teal with envy!" 

Meanwhile Judai had been working on trying to make some links to suspects of the master theif from the piece of leather he had found yesterday but had not been very successful. It was then he decided to take a break to stop himself from getting too stressed about his efforts, he had been curious to know how Johan was finding it and hoping he was doing okay with Edo but it wasn't that he Doubted Johan was telling the Truth in his Texts it was more that he needed confirmation from someone who wasn't Johan so he Decided to Ask his new Partner Edo and it happened to be that Edo was Also taking a Break at that moment so he slowly went over to the Silver haired young man and Asked "Edo was it? I um.. Wanted to talk to you if you don't mind.. It's about Johan" Edo glanced up to see the brunette standing by him asking to talk and gave him a calm but friendly look "Not at all, go ahead. Speak your mind" he gave judai a gesture to sit next to him.

Despite being older than both Judai and Johan (by about two or three years) Edo was actually shorter than them both. Judai accepted the seat offer and then turned to face Edo "well the first thing I wanted to ask was is he doing okay? It's not that I doubt his messages it's just I wanted to get confirmation from someone else is he getting along with you?" Edo seemed to understand that Judai was just naturally concerned for Johan and wanted to ask someone else for complete double checking. he smiled at Judai "It's fine I understand why you want that don't worry he's definitely alright we get on good other than I'm not you but that doesn't affect things too much it's more a sense that he misses you and misses working with you I think" relief and happiness filled judai and a small but warm blush came upon his face "thanks for understanding I do as well not that I'm complaining about sakimu he's treated me greatly and tried to help me adjust to the work difference but I don't get why I was the one who got partnered with a higher up when surely johan deserves to be more... " Edo nodded his head to say that he was following with his point "I don't blame you for thinking that way, by the way isn't it you who has an older brother who's a lawyer?" judai nodded as his face lit up with excitement of the mention of his brother "yes my brother Haou is a lawyer, a really good one! Some people even call him the Supreme king of the courtroom, he may seem heartless on the court but he cares deeply about me and I feel the same most of the time" His older brother Haou tended to look a lot like himself except he had golden eyes and a more regal sort of face and had slightly darker hair than Judai but, what people say about him is true. 

"I'm not jealous of you, I've known Judai longer than you and I'm just trusting my guts and instincts and being naturally protective" being called jealous had shaken Johan slightly but he was not going to let Sakimu rattle him but decided it would be best if he just walked away "I'd be careful if I were you Sakimu because I'm on to you. " with that johan walked away from the leather dressed man. 

How could he be jealous when he knew that his instinct was right about Sakimu? But concern started rising again and johan felt the need to atleast talk to Judai, it was then he noticed Judai talking to Edo and made up his mind to ask judai something about tomorrow as it was both their off days tomorrow and went over to the silver head and the brunette, Judai happened to notice johan coming over and the Blush on his face increased slightly "Oh hey Johan!" he seemed pleased to see the lighter teal again as there was a wide smile on his face, Johan blushed at judai's expression, Judai always looked so pure when he smiled like that and a warm smile grew on Johan's face after he took a deep breath he calmly and warmly asked "Judai would you Like to go out with me tomorrow since it's both our off days?" Judai blinked in surprise for a moment it sounded like Johan was asking him out on a date (which he might've been) but surely he meant for the two of them to hang out tomorrow a deep blush came across his face as he hugged Johan tightly "with you? Of course I'd love to!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of the line teal with envy
> 
> Also yes haou's in this au although he won't be appearing just yet!!


	8. Theif's identity found?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai and johan spend their off day together! (or rather go out on a date) 
> 
> After parting ways after their day out judai notices someone heading towards the abandoned werehouse is it the master theif? Or someone all too familiar and how safe is judai?

It was pretty quiet for 9am on a Thursday. The coffee shop was usually at it's rush period by this time of the day by those who usually grab a coffee or something before heading to their office work or something. Judai was sitting at a table tapping his fingers on the side of the cup his hot chocolate was in. Him and Johan had agreed to spending their off day together and had said to meet in their local coffee shop as it would give them both time to wake up and warm up before getting on with whatever they were going to do. 

The brunette was wearing a slightly auburn red long sleeved denim jacket with a light black short turtle neck with a small collar to it as well, he also had deep blue jeans on and had a pair of gold and grey boots on. He was slightly impatient but that was because it was quieter than usual and there wasn't a buzz of conversation to make it feel less like forever "sorry I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long Judai. " judai glanced up from the table to see Johan standing there and immediately sat up "no no you didn't Johan don't worry" the teal was wearing a light chocolate brown coat and a white scarf and when johan noticed there wasn't a coat in sight near Judai he sighed before saying "you didn't bring a coat did you? As per usual" Judai had a habit of not wearing coats even when it was really cold he seemed to not like wearing coats he tended to keep to hoodies and jackets (and not always the fleecy type) as they felt a lot more leisurely and comfortable for walking around in "I'll be fine johan,i mean it's not like i came out in shorts and a Tshirt" Johan couldn't help but give me a a small laugh to see judai being so typical when he wasn't working it had been a while since he'd seen judai like that it felt good to see him like that again. 

The two talked for a few minutes whilst having their drinks they decided to keep the day casual and just do some general browsing in the shops and maybe buy a few things "where do you want to look first Johan?" judai asked usually when he went shopping with someone he usually got first pick but he decided to generously let johan choose first, Johan was surprised about this but a smile grew upon his face "if you don't mind..The bookstore" He chose the bookstore because Johan was kind of a bookworm, which wasn't a bad thing because he felt kinda proud about it. 

The bookstore was quite a leisurely place, plus had excellent variety in genre so it was perfect for them both as it had something that the two liked individually and shared a love for they were about to leave when judai handed johan a book and a receipt with a sweet smile on his face "here I remember you said you liked this book series so I got it for you" johan stared at judai in glee and blushed slightly "you didn't have to judai but thank you I really appreciate it" he announced quietly to the other expressing his happiness to judai. 

They then went around a few other shops it had started to get more lively on the streets as the day progressed forward into it's busy hours, they soon came upon a clothes shop a fairly reasonably priced one it was actually quite warm in the shop so johan removed his coat and scarf to reveal a lilac shirt with frilled edges on the sleeves and a white shelay he had a silver belt trimmed with purple and a buckle with a ruby on it securing his black trousers with light blue outline on the edges and brown and white boots whilst judai was looking elsewhere at some tops something special caught Johan's eye. 

It was a white choker with golden trim intertwined in it and it had what appeared to be 7 different crystals on it lined up like a rainbow. It was beautiful and it reminded him of himself and it gave him an idea since judai had brought him that book he liked he might as well return the favour with something that seemed like a piece of himself that judai could always have with him. "find anything judai?" johan asked with a smile on his face he thought he would surprise the brunette with it, Judai sighed "yeah unfortunately not in my size though.. " he'd seen a top he liked but they didn't seem to have it in his size Which had left him slightly disappointed because it seemed really cool to him so not having it in his size really did have him slightly disappointed and the two started leave the store once they were outside johan gave a small satisfactory laugh "close your eyes judai. " judai was confused to why johan had asked him to do so but he did so anyways, Johan then gently and slowly put the choker around the others neck he may have been blushing slightly whilst he did so but it was worth blushing about "alright you can open them now" judai had felt something being put around his neck and when he opened his eyes and glanced down to the choker the brunette gave a small gasp in awe it was pretty seriously pretty and it seemed to fit him perfectly almost as if it was made for him especially he also blushed bright red "Johan you didn't have to... It's beautiful. Thank you" he was really happy with it and he hugged the other tightly "you're welcome Judai even if we're not always with eachother now you now have a constant reminder of me right around your neck.. Also I'm returning the favour about you getting me that book I like so i kind of did have to" 

A few hours later it was getting dark and they decided to call it a day "you sure you don't want to walk with me Judai?" johan asked a hint of sorrow in his voice, he wanted to make sure judai would be safe "I wish I could but it's my turn to cook dinner tonight so I should probably get going home quick or haou's gonna nag at me to why dinner has only just started being made when he gets home" he gave a small laugh about that "don't worry I'll be fine" "promise?" johan was slightly worried for judai and wanted proper word that he would be careful "I promise johan. " The two hugged before parting ways johan had a feeling despite judai promising to be careful that he wouldn't be safe. 

Judai had been walking for a few minutes now and the cold was starting to get at him. Maybe he did need a coat. He then saw something quite suspicious he could've sworn he'd seen someone head down the path that leads to the old werehouse nobody usually went down there, he was not going to let this by pass so he went down the path as well in hopes of finding out whatever that person was up to but what he saw next had him shocked he thought he'd seen long teal hair with a little pony tail at the end. Sakimu? It couldn't be. the only way to be sure was to go in the werehouse after them, there was very little light inside so it was hard for him to make out where the person was "stop what your doing wherever you are I'm with domino city's police force!" with doubts about what he'd perhaps seen flooding in his mind it was hard for him to keep his guard and confidence up it was then that judai felt someone grab his wrist practically trying to pull him into someone's grasp he tried to escape it but firstly their grip was too tight to escape and then secondly something was put up against his lower face it must've been anasthetic as he instantly felt his strength leaving his body the person let go of their grasp on him and the brunette collapsed to the ground unconscious unable to hear words from a familiar voice "I'm so sorry Jūdai~ but you saw me. And I can't have you telling anyone now that you've seen me so I can't let you go~" those words happened to come from none other than Sakimu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact - this wasn't the original clothes description for judai  
And yes johan is kinda coming across as a bookworm to me
> 
> And i kinda wanted to implement an idea that the relationship between judai and haou was a little similar to that of sakura and toya in the card captor sakura series 
> 
> And this is where the whole plot idea starts coming in. 
> 
> But i swear by the end of chapter 9 you'll all be hating me or loving me


	9. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judai wakes up coming face to face with his Captor Sakimu but do things esculate badly or good between them and what is Sakimu's reasoning behind this??

The brunette's delicate eye lids slowly shifted open, he was still dizzy to what exactly happened but the last thing judai remembered was collapsing to the ground unconscious. He tried to move but found he couldn't, his hands were tied behind his back with long black ribbon and his feet were tied in thick chain that was fastened to the ground but had black ribbon entertwined in it he tried to get out of them but had little success, as whoever had done it had made sure they were tied in a way that made escaping them seem almost impossible.

It was then that his eyes came to glance with a figure he'd gotten to know all too well in the space of a week, So Sakimu was the one who did this to him, the Scarlett eyed man drew nearer he didn't seem to look serious more pleased with himself than that. Sakimu then gently caressed judai's cheek and said "Guten Morgen my bride~" at first judai was confused to what sakimu had said but then realized he was saying good morning in German, he only knew because his brother spoke a bit of German from time to time -which meant his brother had taught him a little so he could understand him- this made him wonder how long he'd been unconscious for, but did sakimu call him his bride?? That was confusing yet also a little bit worrying. "so your the one who did this to me sakimu. " there was a hint of sorrow in judai's voice when he said that Sakimu nodded and gently lifted judai's chin practically admiring him "yes I did~ you saw me at it and so I couldn't let you tell anyone so I couldn't let you go~ although, on the other hand, I'm glad you did see me~" sakimu had intentionally meant for Judai to see him as it was part of his plan to entice the other into sharing his feelings about him. This had judai surprised "you wanted me to see you?! But why?" The brunette inquired, why an earth would Sakimu of wanted him to of seen him? It didn't make sense to him. Sakimu laughed at judai's denseness "isn't it obvious? Because I love you Jūdai~ so much that I couldn't bare the thought of someone else taking you away from me~ so I decided to make sure I would have you all to myself and make you my dearest bride~" it was then that he noticed the choker around judai's neck and instantly despised it and so he slipped his hand on the inside of it and pulled on it until broke and slipped off Judai's neck, then stomped on it trying to wreck it. The look on Judai's face when it broke was devastated Johan had gotten that for him and he'd liked it very much sakimu simply said in response to the brunettes face was "he's not worth your time Jūdai~ you deserve better than some jealous little boy like him, You deserve to be treated like a Prince, no a King and that's exactly how I'll treat you~" judai didn't like how Sakimu was taking down about Johan it felt like a part of him was being ripped at a part of him that cared immensely. 

"Johan's not like that! And why would I want to be your bride Sakimu you basically kidnapped me!!, I trusted you... And then it turns out you're the master thief just let me go!!" he was feeling a mix of emotions and was reduced to tears now. Sakimu had expected that of Judai, sometimes he could be very dense and now was one of those times. But he gently wiped the brunettes tears with his finger and he placed a finger from his other hand directly onto judai's lips silencing him "you're so dense sometimes that you don't even know how you truly feel~ in due time you'll realize your true feelings for me~" he then produced what appeared to be a black piece of cloth and gently tied it around judai's mouth as a gag "unfortunately I have to go now but I have to keep you quiet for now as I wouldn't want anyone taking you away from me while I'm gone~ so you just sit there and stay quiet for a few hours alright? Then we can start preparing~" he quickly stroked judai's hair before walking out the werehouse and what sounded like locking the door shut. Judai was trapped in here and couldn't escape he tried to break free of his restraints again but with no luck again he was starting to feel a bit hopeless and scared Would nobody actually find him would he actually be trapped here for a long time? Some unpleasant memories were coming back to judai and he did not like it. 

A few hours had passed (maybe it was hard to tell when you're restrained inside a werehouse) and Sakimu did return like he said would and the first thing he did was gently remove the gag "I'm sorry I had to do that I tried to do it gently because I don't want to hurt you jūdai." he then got a long strip of ribbon and tied it around judai's neck in a bow with the ends trailing out, judai didn't exactly know how to feel about it; being in the place where something that was a precious reminder of someone close to him was a while ago.

Sakimu then produced a silver pocket watch and held it in the air "please just let me go Sakimu.. I Don't want to be here, nor be your bride.. So please just let me go! This isn't right, not at all. So please just stop this." judai just wanted to be free and not trapped here, especially since it was stopping him from doing his job. Sakimu sensed his lingering hopelessness and placed a finger on judai's lips again "shh it'll be fine~ keep your eyes on the pocket watch and relax things will be okay~ I promise. " Judai had unawarely looked up at the pocket watch without actually intending to and Sakimu started to swing it back and forth like a pendulum and Judai's eyes followed it rapidly unable to break away his gaze on it and he suddenly started feeling really tired "Rest for now my bride~ when you wake we can finally tie the knot between us~" Judai had fallen asleep as soon as sakimu had said to rest.

Sakimu had used a form of hypnotism on Judai and was now waiting for the right moment to act. He detached the chain from the floor and picked up the brunette up and carried him over to a throne like chair and gently placed the sleeping boy on it and gently stroked his hair before leaving him for a couple of of hours -as so anyone didn't get suspicious of him-before coming back when Judai's eyes shifted open slightly sakimu said to the brunette   
"Guten Morgen Jūdai my dearest bride~ I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long~" when judai was supposedly fully with it he smiled and blushed at Sakimu "Not at all Sakimu, I will always wait forever for you if i could and need to" Sakimu smirked at judai's comment. The hypnotism had worked and he had his bride "oh jūdai you won't need to~ because we can tie the knot right here and you know how much I love you don't you jūdai~?" judai nodded "more than anything or anyone else that's how much you do" Sakimu grinned "yes and I'll do anything for you as to me you are a king~ Jūdai I love more than anything else in this world~" with that he pulled judai in and kissed him passionately on the lips it felt so warm to judai a warmth he needed so badly that he obliged himself to kissing him back and placed his tied hands around the back of Sakimu's neck "I love you too Sakimu dearly ♥"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Now you all either love me or hate me.
> 
> Also i aplologise if you feel i did judai a bit dirty here. I just happen to see judai as the uke in a lot of my ships that I ship him with 
> 
> And to me the damsel in distress stereotype is really annoying, but if i do that kinda stuff with guys I'm kinda fine with it. It's not something that happens often really. 
> 
> Also i happened to be suggested the gutten Morgan my bride line.


	10. Missing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When judai's seem to of not shown up for work johan knows something must've happened to him and he knows he shouldn't of let him go on his own, but johan's not the only one who's concerned for whatevers happened to Judai but also his brother haou?

Johan was starting to get worried. Judai should’ve been here by now he usually gets to work as late as now but very rarely. He knew he shouldn’t of let judai go on his own something must’ve happened to him.

He thought he just saw him but then realized that the hair was slightly darker and the person was wearing a suit there was only one person he knew that happened to look mostly like judai and wore a suit was Judai’s older brother, Haou but what was he doing here? The only thing he could do was ask. “It’s Haou right?” the male turned round to reveal gold piercing eyes it was definitely judai’s brother “yes?” he seemed to recognize the light teal as his younger brother had introduced him to him once “aren’t you the boy my brother introduced me to a few months ago?” johan nodded “yeah Johan Andersen i actually wanted to know if Judai’s okay?” Haou crossed his arms “that’s why i’m here. He never came home last night...which is very concerning to me…” johan felt worry flooding inside him this was not good at all “what?!” edo happened to walk in on them when they were talking about that “it’s lucky that you both mentioned that because something quite worrying was well received…” edo then produced a small note that read

`i have your youngest Junior Cop Judai yuki, if you want to see him again go to the harbor of domino city. Or else harm may come to him. C. V` worry spread across johan's face whilst irritation spread across haou's "I swear when this bastard is found I'm not going to let him go free at all for kidnapping my younger brother!!!" anger was clearly seen in haou's tone this was definitely not good. "has anything been done about it so far Edo?" johan asked and Edo replied with a serious look on his face "a few officers headed out to the location stated a few minutes ago but so far that's it" this allowed johan to think of his suspicions while the initials didn't fit sakimu's name he guessed it was an alias meaning what he didn't know but his suspicions were mostly right in his gut. 

"I think it's a ruse, a diversion. " Johan stated confidently "what makes you say that?" haou questioned him abruptly and the light teals reply was this "I have a strong feeling that whoever has judai doesn't actually want us finding him I mean sure they stated a place but it wasn't a precise location was it?" both agreed on johan's point whilst the note had said to go to the harbour it hadn't said where exactly at the harbor to go so the probability that it was a diversion was pretty high "I also have some sort of idea of where they might be somewhere nobody would think to look because nobody goes down the path leading there" Edo was curious now "the old werehouse?" Johan nodded "but the only way to be sure is to look ourselves" haou then cut in swiftly "and if that's what you're going to do then I'm going with you because judai is still my brother and this bastard is not going to get away with what he's done! He is guilty as hell" 

Ten minutes later they arrived a few steps away from the werehouse and happened to see a longer haired tealette approaching the locked door of the werehouse. Sakimu. "You can stop right there Sakimu I know you're the one behind this" Johan called out and sakimu stop dead in his tracks and laughed slightly "my my you're smarter than I accounted you for Andersen. " he turned around clapping slowly "well done you figured me out, C. V or Crystal Vanguard that's me I'm your criminal master theif" He was smirking as he said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dramatic clapping is super effective!   
And yes haou's actually making an active appearance now!


	11. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation is at its climax what will be revealed??

The tone and body language sakimu gave almost made it seem like he was proud about being what he was where as the others were not at all pleased especially not johan he was the least pleased with sakimu and his face definitely showed it "where's judai?" he asked while johan was certain judai was in there he didn't know exactly where inside he was.

The smirk on sakimu's face didn't fade despite that he knew why johan was here in fact it seemed to widen "hm? Where's Jūdai~? Well in here waiting for me~♥ but I don't even know if he'd want to see a jealous little boy like you" johan didn't like the last time sakimu had called him jealous but involving judai with it was taking it another step too far "I already told you I'm not jealous! And I know judai wouldn't want to wait for you now considering you kidnapped him!" 

Haou glared at sakimu gritting his teeth this wasn't the first time that they had met and haou still hated him as much as he did several years ago "give.me.back.my.brother." he said still gritting his teeth and sakimu merely said back "nice to see you too jougo. " "I gave up on that name a long time ago" was the reply haou gave back but sakimu didn't seem to care "well I guess it's better he knows the truth... Than to be left in the dark about all this" sakimu sighed when he said that despite it all being an act as such. 

He then proceeded to unlock the chain that locked the werehouse door and removed it opening the door and before sakimu could do anything johan ran in and soon found judai laying asleep on the throne like chair his wrists still tied in ribbon and he slowly awoke "johan?" he asked and the teal replied with a hug "I'm glad you're OK did sakimu hurt you at all??" then the brunette looked confused "hurt me? Why would sakimu hurt me?" he then smiled "he loves me and I love him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final update for now.  
Please leave your feedback where possible!!  
It could be the key to having the motivation to finish this!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!!

**Author's Note:**

> So. I decided I'd upload this onto Ao3 something I've had in works since last year  
AND STILL DO cuz of motivation n that
> 
> This is a verse where duel monsters isn't the biggest biggest thing but rather it's a city focused on its police force
> 
> Plus it features two ships im major fans of 
> 
> Darksentryshipping (judai x sendousha Sakimu/hogyoku no sendousha - that's Sakimu in which the name belongs to @itsashowtime both the ship and the name sendousha Sakimu)  
And spiritshipping!!


End file.
